Talk To Me Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy talk about him going undercover.


**Author's Note** : Hey,… I wrote the first part right after the boxing episode but got too caught up with real life that I forgot to post it. Anyway, after catching the 10th episode, even real life couldn't make me stop writing. I've decided to turn the first part into a flashback and continued with my take on what should have taken place before they part for the night.

Happy reading.

Thanks to **Rozale, jimi18, edwardfiend, Lady Nikka, No.1TwiFanpire, Katesari, dcj, CytheraofNaxen, aolande1, xxliveforever17xx, bookfreak9123** for reviewing and **everyone** for adding my stories as their favourites. It means so much to me that I can share with all of you. Thank you.

**Summary** : Sam and Andy talks about him going undercover.

**Disclaimer** : I only own my thoughts of Sam and Andy, not Rookie Blue.

**xox**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Owwww…"_

_"Sam! You ok? Sam talk to me! Sam! Sam!"_

_"I can't breathe with you sitting on my chest, McNally."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Owwww…"_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Stop prodding. I'm good. Don't I look good?"_

_"We might need to ice that lip a bit. Sorry."_

_"How am I gonna explain this to Sarah? She's staying over at my place."_

_"The truth?"_

_"My partner tackled and tried to kiss me? OOOWWW!"_

_"You got me started on this. You dragged me in here and begged me to make you a punching bag. No way you're gonna turn this one on me Buddy!"_

_"Ok. Alright."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"What?"_

_"How I managed to get you there. What happened to being awesome?"_

_"It was a moment of distraction."_

_"Which was?"_

_"I saw your smile came back."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You feel better now?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks."_

_"Sure. But if you still have any suppressed aggression inside of you, I'll be glad to stick a bull's eye on the back of Callaghan's head. Owwwww! Hey cops don't pinch!"_

_"Baby!"_

_"Who you calling Baby, Bambi?"_

_"You."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah, you. What are you gonna do about it?"_

_"Aww McNally. You don't want me to answer that."_

_"Why you think I can't handle it?"_

_"Time and space Andy. It's too soon."_

_"But Sam.."_

_"Trust me on this?"_

_"Ok. Yeah."_

_"Good. Now, how about some breakfast?"_

_"Thought you said you can't."_

_"Not at The Penny's. Sarah said she'll make breakfast and I promised to come home as soon as the quarantine's over."_

_"Oh."_

_"And I told her to make enough for my partner too."_

_"What?"_

_"You're coming with me McNally."_

_"But Sam, what happened to time and space."_

_"You are not planning to jump on me at the breakfast table with my sister sitting there are you? I know I'm irresistibly awesome ..HEY! HEY! Watch where you aim that boot!"_

_"You think it's a good idea?"_

_"It's just breakfast Andy. But you are welcome to catch on your sleep in the spare room after that, if you like."_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Besides, I'm sure Traci would want to spend some time with Leo and Jerry. So what do you say?"_

_"Yeah. Alright."_

_"Good. I would also appreciate if you would confess to Sarah that you're the one who did this to my lips."_

_"Would you have a convenient axe in your locker that I could borrow?"_

_"Only if you have Jo's desk in mind."_

_"You are no fun."_

_"Watch it McNally. One of these days I'm gonna show you just how much fun I can be."_

_"You think me watching you playing strip poker with the guys is gonna be a lot of fun?"_

_"Hmmm….."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. I just can't help thinking that you'd be disappointed coz I always win. Which means, I get to keep my clothes on."_

_"Hah! I've seen you without your clothes on. Twice!"_

_"Well, they say the third time is a charm."_

_"And there will be a third time?"_

_"Time and space McNally."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"If it happens, will it be for real or an undercover thing?"_

_"Come here."_

_"You're not gonna hit my head again are you?"_

_"Be serious."_

_"I obey Oh My Master of Seriousness. Ooww! Told you not to do that!"_

_"You listening?"_

_"Yes Sir!"_

_"When I'm with you, nothing is fake. Undercover or not, what I have with you is real."_

_"So if you do go undercover, do I get to tag along? Be your backup? Watch your back from getting kicked?"_

_"When I do go and need a backup or partner, you'd be first on my list."_

_"When? Does it mean you are going?"_

_"I don't know McNally. When I do, you'll be the first to know."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**xox**

"Three weeks?"

"Yup."

"You're really going?"

"What's there to stop me?"

"Sam, you said you'd give me time and space."

"Well, I thought a month of space would have been enough."

"You've made up your mind. You are really going for it aren't you? You are not just saying it are you?"

"You mentioned something about no action?"

"You are really going?"

"You are thinking of changing my mind?"

"I…"

"I get it McNally. You have plans that don't include me."

"I was gonna say that I'm gonna miss you."

"When I'm gone? Yeah. That's comforting."

"Sam."

"Andy."

"You are not gonna make this easy for me are you?"

"Why should I?"

"But we have time Sam."

"Not in our line Andy. I thought you knew that. We see what could happen the next minute every day. Need I remind you that you've been shot, trapped and strangled before? And today? You could have been blown up in that car! What more are you waiting for? Halloween is over. Just eat your damn candies!"

"Fine Sam! Let's do this now. You can start holding my hand. Or should we just cut the song and dance and just jump to it? But tell me. What's gonna happen to me, to us, when you leave in three weeks?"

"What would happen to us after three weeks? What could happen to us within these three weeks? Have you ever thought of that? You want to waste all this time just coz you fear of what's gonna happen to us after I'm gone?"

"But you'll be back."

"Will I back? What if I get made? What if some overeager Rookie burns me? I don't know how long I'll be gone. You won't be able to hear from me. I can't have any contact with anyone except Donovan and his team. Hell McNally! I can't even know about you!"

"McNally? I thought it's just Andy now."

"Andy. Bambi. Sweetheart. What does it matter? It's you! My McNally! My Rookie!"

"I'm not your Rookie anymore Sam."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Just a little more time. That's all I ask."

"You might regret that."

"I just want to be sure. I am sure. But I just want…. Look. If we start what we already have, there's no turning back for me."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes. But Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I have to do to make you stay?"

"A promise that you'll stay out of trouble the minute my back is turn. Can you do that?"

"Seriously?"

"How about screw your plans and start eating your good candies now?"

"Be serious Sam."

"I am serious Andy."

"I can't. Not now. Give me…"

"Time. I know. Just hope it's not two minutes before I go. Coz then I gotta tell you how your timing sucks."

"Were you going to kiss me when we were at the scene?"

"I was. Would you have kissed me back?"

"Sam…"

"Fine! Now get in the truck, I'll give you a ride. You're still staying at Traci's?"

"Yes and I promised to ride with her."

"You sure? I was gonna let you drive this Baby of mine. This may be your last chance, McNally."

"What are you talking about? You still have three weeks. You would probably still be nice tomorrow and hand me the keys to your Baby. Hey, maybe there's even time for you to help me move into my new place."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You know something that I don't?"

"Just a gut feeling Andy."

"Well, my gut told me that today was gonna be a good day. And it has been. So you'll still have my awesome company for the next two weeks."

"Gut feeling huh?"

"Night Sam."

"That's it? No kiss?"

"Haha!"

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying. One more thing Sweetheart."

"What?"

"If you have a change of plans and decide to eat your good candies sooner than before I go, call me."

"Shall we call it 'Operation Candy Alert'?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll try not to miss you McNally."

**THE END**

**Honestly, I got carried with their conversation. Can you really blame me for being such a Sam and Andy fan? I hope to make you all giddy with happiness but I'm glad if I could get a smile out of you. Share your thoughts?**


End file.
